


Alphabet Soup

by CloudAtlas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: be_compromised, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump for most of my short prompt fills, which I want collected together somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Sentence Fics

From [be_compromised](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/)'s [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/284774.html) as part of ATTF [29/03/13].

 

  
  
From **lar_laughs** ; _with just a glance at the newspaper_  
  


**Scattered Back and White**

She knew it was him within two sentences; the article describing him perfectly without really saying anything at all. Fury and SHIELD had given him up for dead after the accident but she knew otherwise - knew as certainly as she knew her own quarters on the Helicarrier - and now here was her proof, printed as clear as day to anyone who knew what to look for. So she closed the paper and opened her phone, and when the call connected she simply said _I've found Agent Barton_ and allowed a small spark of hope to catch fire in her heart.

 

  
  
From **lar_laughs** ; _a phone call away_  
  


**Long Distance Call**

" - he's so fucking insufferable and God knows I've dealt with annoying pricks before but he's the worst and if he propositions me one more time I am going to break his fingers, which he knows I could do because I accidentally thigh-choked his chauffeur yesterday because he surprised me and Stark made me get in a boxing ring with him, and lets be fucking honest I could have killed him because he's ridiculously out of shape for a guy trying to teach Stark self defence but God I got so close and if it weren't for Potts I would have seriously begun to doubt Stark Industries as a viable company because Stark sure as hell has no idea what's going on 90% of the time and I really, really just want to shoot something."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then Clint said, "feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

 

  
  
From **lar_laughs** ; _the info on the folder is wrong_  
  


**Chinese Whispers**

The folder said _highly trained in espionage_ , said _proficient in most known weapons_ , said _this woman is dangerous and a threat and must be eliminated_ ; the folder gave him a wealth of information about a woman trained to kill before she could walk.

The folder didn't say _scared_ , didn't say _trying to be better_. He found that out for himself.

 

  
  
From **lar_laughs** ; _I'll have what she's having_  
  


**Like A Hole in the Head**

Fury looked down at the two folders on his desk. The first said "Agent Romanov died from a gunshot to the head; time of death 0453". The second one said "Agent Barton died from a gunshot to the head; time of death 0457".

 

  
  
From **crazy4orcas** ; _Stargazing_ (ref to Simpsons episode _Brother from the Same Planet_ )  
  


**Your Life is Going to Get Better, Starting from NOW**

"...and that's Alan... the cowboy."

Tony was sniggering into his fist but Steve was looking at the night's sky with utter concentration.

Natasha's fist came down on Clint's arm with an audible _thump_ , and her loud "Stop quoting the Simpsons, dumbass," was immediately followed by Tony dissolving into fits of loud laughter.


	2. Autumn Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wears autumn colours.
> 
> Written for the [All the Things Fall: Free-For-All](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/341644.html?thread=6585740) on be_compromised.

Natasha wears autumn colours; her leather jackets are mostly brown, not black, as are her boots. She likes reds and oranges and yellows and she knows which shades work best with whatever colour hair she has at the time. They're her comfort clothes, picked to blend it rather than stand out - though Clint has always argued that she stands out whatever she's wearing.

One day in mid October Clint rents a car. He packs it with thermos' of tea and coffee, tartan blankets and walking boots; Natasha's are brown, his are green. He asks her if she trusts him, and at her immediate responce of 'yes', he bundles her into the car.

They get out in the aspen forests of New England. The trees clad in autumn leaves, and autumn colours coat the ground. The two are separated by pilliars of silver white and Clint thinks Natasha, with leaves in her hair and a smile on her face, has never looked more beautiful.


	3. Three Sentence Ficathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From be_compromised's [ as part of ATTF [15/08/14].](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/414660.html>)

From **AlphaFlyer:** _Three HYDRA agents walk into a bar. It happens to be Hawkeye's favourite._

 

**Casablanca**

"Don't, Clint. Don't say it," Natasha warns, but Clint cracks his knuckles, grinning, and ignores her.  
  
"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, they walk into mine."

 

 

As a reply to [**scribble_myname** 's fill](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/414660.html?thread=7991748#t7991748) for my prompt:  _These hips don't lie_

 

**The Promises We Keep pt. 2**

Natasha raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow before sashaying away, the swing of her hips more exaggerated than usual.  
  
"You're a cruel and unusual person!" Clint calls after her.  
  
"You love it!" She calls back.

 

 

 

From **scribble_myname** : _They never should've gotten Clint a houseplant._

 

**Green-Fingered**

"Clint, have you... have you stuck googly eyes onto that cactus?"  
  
"His names is Clive and yes I did. He needs to be able to _see_ , Natasha."

 

 

From **scribble_myname** : _Pepper's not allowed to ground them (world threats go on and all that), so she gives them paperwork instead_

 

**Pen Pusher**

"Shut up Clint Barton or I swear that I will have you transfer the card catalogue from the 60s into digital files!" Pepper says in a very dangerous tone of voice.  
  
"You would not," Clint says aghast.  
  
" _Try me_."

 

 

From **scribble_myname** : _That time Natasha really regretted sneaking up on Clint_

 

**Star Spangled**

"Why were you sneaking up on me!?"  
  
Natasha gapes at Clint, thanks to whom she's now practically a disco ball.  
  
"Why do you have _that much glitter_?!"


End file.
